Dogs, Mutts, Humans, and Clay Zombies
by The Demonik Angel Mizu
Summary: Kagome is left to fend for herself after InuYasha kickes her out. Sesshomaru has a plan for Kagome but what is it? He refuses to tell so what is he plotting and what does he mean her fire shouldn't go to waste? I'm new at this so please if you have any tips, lemme know.
1. Alone at last

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :3

Alone at last

Kagome sits on a rock and sighs. _InuYasha… where are you? _ InuYasha has been missing for 3 days now and she suspects Kikyou has something to do with it. Kagome has lost her love for InuYasha and hes more like an over protective brother. She has come to terms that Inu will only see her as a friend and nothing more. She sits back and yawns then all of a sudden an arrow shoots past her. "Eh?" She blinks trying to comprehend what happened. "An arrow?" She walks up to it and notices a note attatched. _I wonder…_ She opens the note and reads: **Kagome, InuYasha has decided to kick you out of the group and allow me to join them. Good luck on your own. P.s. he will ALWAYS be mine. – Kikyou** _H-he kicked me out… I'm all alone… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? _It has been 4 years since Kagome has first exited the well and came to this era. The well closed after two years leaving kagome in the fuedal era. _I have no where to go… WHAT oh wait I already said that… GAAAH! _ "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Dog say what?

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :3

Dog say what?

Kagome walks to camp only to see her things in a neat pile and the group gone. _I guess they really did kick me out… _She grabs her things and begins walking down a dirt path when she senses a demonic aura aproching. She cocks her bow and aims it at the place the aura is coming from. "Silly human. Do you truly think someone of your stature can harm this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru steps out of the shaddows and looks down at her. "Where is the half-breed?" he says cooly. Kagome lowers her bow and looks down. "He left me for that clay zombie he calls his lover. He left me to fend for myself." The truth finally sets in as tears brim her eyes. "Good. Then I do not have to ask his permission to take you. Come." He begins walking as she stands there frozen. "Dog say what now?" She quickly covers her mouth. Sesshomaru looks back and raises a silver brow. "Dog? Do you wish to keep your toungue human?" She gulps and lowers her hand when she notices he has two arms. "HEY your arm is back!" He just turns his head back around. "Indeed."


	3. Stupid dogs

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :3

Stupid Dogs!

Sesshomaru and Kagome walkes in silence as they head to his camp. "So…Sesshomaru… Why do you need me?" He doesn't look at her. "I need you for Rin. You are to be a woman figure in her life and to protect her if need be." She nods and looks ahead. They walk until they come to a clearing with flowers in it. "Um… Sesshomaru, Why me?" He looks at her this time with a small glint in his eyes. "I have plans that involve you. I have been watching you waste your time on the Half-Breed and such fire as what burns in you should not go to waste like that." She tilts her head not understanding what he means. "What?" He looks away and she could have sworn he was smirking but that was impossible…right? "I shall not explain myself any further. You will have to wait and see." And with that he walks on. "Sesshomaru! Tell me?" No answer. "Sesshomaru! Hello?!" Still no answer. "SESSHOMARU! ANSWER ME!" He is half way to the center of the big field by now. She runs after him trying to catch up and mumbles "Stupid dogs…"


	4. WHAT!

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :3 oh and to Cagura, MsWildLuck, and AkaNeko-Sesshy Thank you for the reviews :3 Cagura this chapter is for you. Tis longer.

WHAT?!

Its been 2 days since InuYasha and the gang left Kagome and things are good…well sorta. "Jaken… I swear, if you make one more remark on how 'I'm much less power and smart to Sesshomaru-sama', I will purify you here and now!" Kagomes eye brow twitches infrustration. _Sesshomaru has been gone for 2 hours! Where could he be? _She begins pacing worried something might have happened to him. "Human, why is it you are pacing? Do you wish to forge a hole in the ground?" says a deep voice from behind making kagome jump. "Sesshomaru! Where were you?" _Did he make a joke? No surely not… must have been my imagination._ "It matters not where I have been." _Always with the veague answers…_ "Will you please tell me?" Jaken waddles up to her and makes a huge mistake. He hits kagome with his staff. "Quiet you insulent-" Kagome turns red in the face with anger and her hands begin to glow. "YOU STUPID IMP!" She blasts him with enough purification power to hurt but not enough to kill him then all of a sudden she hears Sesshomaru chuckle abit. "Fiesty little human. I find I like this. I like this very much indeed." Kagome whirls around to face the amused demon and stares at him with big eyes as does Jaken and Rin. _He just… wait did I hear him right? Did he just… I think I did…_ "You do what now?" Sesshomaru stands walks closer to Kagome and smirks. _Laughing, complimenting and smirking… Whats going on?!_ "Kagome, I like you." She takes a sharp breath as Jaken and Rin both gasp. Kagome blushes furiously."WHAT?!"


	5. Baa Baa Black Sheep Have You Any Shards?

I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :3

Baa Baa Black Sheep Have You Any Shards?

Kagome slowly steps into the hotspring, wearing a bikini of course, and smiles as she feels the heat warm her chilled body, unaware of the green eyes watching her every move. "No bath in so long… ah but it feels good to bathe now." _ If only Sango was here… She'd love this!_ She quickly turns hearing a stick break. "Kagome! I need your shards!" _Ayame?_ "Wh-why?" Ayame appears from out of the darkness. "Kouga is in trouble! I am not powerful enough to handle it! I need more power! I will give them back, you have my word!" Kagome quickly gets dressed and runs to camp grabbing her bow, arrows, and shards. "Human, where are you going?" None other than sesshomaru, who she remembers always giving her veague answers, speaks so in her best Sesshomaru impression she states "Demon, you need not know." Then runs off to help save kouga. _I hope he's alright! _ "Hurry Kagome, we don't have much time!" Ayame runs franticly until she sees Kagome cant keep up. She picks Kagome up and begins running again. _InuYasha may have left me, but he left me with the shards! Ha! Kagome:1 InuYasha:0! Take that InuBaka!_ When Ayame sets her down she notices no oneis around except Ayame and herself until 5 figures step out. _Sango! Shippou! Miroku!_ InuYasha smirks and states "We forgot to claim something." When she looks at Ayame, she fades into dust. _It was a trick! _Kikyou speaks up next. "Come now, just hand over the shards and we will leave peacfully." Shippou runs to Kagome and hugs her around the neck then runs back and hands the shards to Kikyou. He then runs back and she notices something different about him. _Its as if he just came out of a spell… _Shippou stands and hugs Kagome's leg crying. "I'm going with Kagome!" Then an arrow wizzes by. "Goodbye Kagome." Kikyou loads another arrow into her bow. "SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	6. Backwards Day

I OWN NOTHING and also to the guy who said my story sucks, thankyou for your imput but I will change my story to the best of my ability.

Backwards Day

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!"she says as kikyou fires her arrow aiming for her heart._ Oh no this is it!_ She readies herself for the impact but it never comes. "Eh?" Shelooks down confused_. No arrow? Where did it go?_ She looks to see Sesshomaru standing infront of her with a broken arrow at her feet. _Sesshomaru?_ "Are you okay Kagome?" Shippou looks at her worriedly and Kagome smiles at him. "I'm alright shippou."

Kikyou screams at the top of her lungs and fires more trying to kill Kagome but Sesshomaru blocks them. "Why are you protecting the wench, huh Sesshomaru? You like her?" InuYasha smirks and looks at his brother smuggly."And if i do? What is a half-breed as you to do about it?" Snickers come from Kagomes former friends and team mates. "I won't do a dang thing. You can have the wench. I gots Kikyou." This time Sesshomaru is the one who smirks. "You choose a cold clay pot over a firey warm person? What a fool you are InuYasha."

Kagome almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Usually InuYasha is the one who defended me but Sesshomaru? This must be backwards day..._ Sesshomaru picks up Kagome and lets Shippou hop onto Kagome and uses his light orb to bring them to camp. "Shippou!" says Rin as she runs up to the small fox demon and hugs him tightly. "Rin has misshed you Shippou!" Shippou blushes bright red and hugs back smiling shyly. "I have missed you too Rin." Kagome looks at the two and smiles. "Aww! Of all the times not to bring a camera!" Sesshomaru looks at her and raises a slender brow. _Camera?_ he questions in his head.


	7. Time of the Month

I OWN NOTHING! a special thankyou to my followers, supporters, and everyone who reads my story! it means so much to me to know people like my story... GIANT BAGS OF SKITTLES FOR YOU ALL! :"3 enjoy

Time of the month

A spicy sweet smell assaults his nose. There is something different about to day but Sesshomaru cannot tell what it is.._. Has the human changed her scent?_ Then it hits him._ She is in heat! She will attract every male demon within 300 miles of here!_ He uses his nose to try and find her but then the scent vanishes and her usual jasmine scent is replaced.

Kagome walks out of the forest holding her stomach. "Boy do I wish I had some Midol..." She walks forward looking down and bumps into something hard. "Human, how is it you smelled of heat then the smell disappeared?" Kagomes face pales then goes bright red. "Um...Sesshomaru... You do not want to know..."

Sesshomaru studdies her for a moment then proceeds."You shall tell me or you shall show me. It is your choice." Kagomes face grows to crimpson as she fiddles through her bag to find her explination when her hand comes across somthing smooth in a wraper. She pulls it out and shows him. "It's called a Tampon. It helps control the bleeding..." He looks thoughtfully at the plastic peice infront of him then simply answers with his infamous "Hn"


	8. Bad Day

I OWN NOTHING! Oh and feel free to chats with me :3 i love to chat with people... XD... ._. ... ;-; im weird... DO NOT JUDGE MEH!

Bad Day

Sesshomaru was intrigued by the silly human girl named Kagome. She wore such revieling outfits but remained pure. _How is it she has not been claimed? Her power and beauty is unmatched by those of other humans and some demonesses as well yet she is unmarked and unmarried..._ He studdies her unaware that she is thinking of him aswell.

_Why does he keep staring at me like that? Its abit annoying..._ "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She glances at him angrily. His face is unchanged as he replies "What is this 'picture' you speak of? Is it another one of your idiotic human things?" _Thats it... No more miss nice miko_!

Kagome walks upt to him, stands in front of him and hits him with a bit of power. "Okay! Thats enough! My stomach hurts, I have a headache, you keep staring at me like a creeper, then you have the nerve to call me stupid?! Who do you think you are?!" He looks at her and blinks then smirks on the inside. _She is having a bad day and I have an odd desire to make it worse._ "I think I am Sesshomaru."


	9. Blood

I OWN NOTHING! Blood by IN THIS MOMENT.I do not own this song but its really cool.

Blood

Kagome reaches a hotspring and sighs. "I shouldn't have blew up on him like that... I should apoligise but AFTER my bath!" As she's washing, she remebers her solar powered MP3 and how its water proof so she puts the head phones in and bigins to uncosiously sing and dance to the music not knowing that Sesshomaru is watching her and that he left Shippou and Rin with Jaken.

_"I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me_

_I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_

_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me_

_I hate you for never taking control of me_

_I hate you for always saving me from myself_

_I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_

_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge_

_I hate you for every kind word you ever said_

_I'll bleed you dry now_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_I love you for everything you ever took from me_

_I love the way you dominate and you violate me_

_I love you for every time you gave up on me_

_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

_I love you for never believing in what I say_

_I love you for never once giving me my way_

_I love you for never delivering me from pain_

_I love you for always driving me insane_

_I'll bleed you dry now_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_(I hate you, I hate you, I love...)_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_I'm not that easy_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_Pump mud through my veins_

_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy_

_'_

_I hate you for every time you ever bled for me"_

Sesshomarus eyes widen at the sight before him. He watches the way her hips move to the music and the beautiful sound of her voice and the words she was singing were down right teasing to him! "Kagome... You will be mine..." He smiles at the thought of the little miko being his. Yes he knew she was a free spirit and he would give her the freedom she desires. The fates watched the two and knew their own plan was in motion. Yes she would be his, they just didn't know it yet.

Kagome reluctantly leaves the hotspring and puts her clothes over her wet bikini. "Time to apoligise to fluffy..." She giggles at the name she only dared to call him in secret. "I wonder if his fur is as soft as it looks." She notices a flash of silver but disregards it and returns to camp. "Sesshomaru! I am sorry for the way I acted this morning. my actions were uncalled for." He looks at her and nods then returns to staring at the sky.


	10. Cool water, Hot sun, and Naraku good?

I OWN NOTHING! So many people like my story :"D i am so happy!

Cool water, Hot sun and...Naraku good?

Red eyes peer at his only means of salvation._ Kagome... She must help me rid myself of this spell! I need to explain but I cannot! _He slowly steps out of the shaddow and with what little will-power he can muster, he yells to the unsuspecting girl "Help me out of this spell!" _Yes Kagome, Put up your purification barrier!_

He rushes twards her and hugs her as tight as possible. The purification burns his skin but removes the spell that was put on him by that clay zombie Kikyou. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He looks at a confused Kagome and smiles a small smile as his eyes go back to his normal purple-blue color. Kagome gasps as she realizes whats happened._ I should have noticed it before! Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kira- well her eyes are always red but they were a deeper red! InuYasha and Kikyou has them under a spell! _

Naraku looks at the sudden realization in her eyes and smiles wider. "Fluffy didn't tell you the plan, did he? Figures. I bet he wanted me to be under that spell for ever." He laughs softly. Kagome can't help but smile at the use of her name for Sesshomaru. "You call him fluffy too?" Naraku smirks at her question "Only when he isn't around aaaand he's right behind me, isn't he?" Kagome nods and tries to keep her giggling to herself.

Sesshomaru raises a brow at his old friend. "Fluffy? You two dare call this Sesshomaru fluffy?" They both gulp and back up. "Urm... No?" kagome laughs nervously. _Where is Rin and Sippou when i need them?!_ She looks over to see them playing tag in the flower feild they call camp. _First Naraku is good, then Sesshomaru is gonna kill us, Now our only hope is playing tag! Great! _Sesshomaru closes in on them and smiles. _Not good..._ He cracks his nuckles and smiles showing his fangs. "You two will pay." _Good bye cruel world! _Naraku and Kagome both think at the same time.


	11. The Death of a Miko

I OWN NOTHING! So many views so little reviews... I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT if you review i will give you a bag of Nyan Cats!

The Death of a Miko

Back at the Inu-group, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara lay lifeless on the ground. The only signs of life were their breathing as Kikyou fumed about losing control of Naraku. "How did he get free?! I mad sure to keep a tight reign on him!" InuYasha sighs as he watches his dark miko pace. "Maybe Kagome freed him." Inuyasha says trying to calm her only to have her get more angered.

"She probably did the little wench!" Kikyou shreeks as loud as possible. "She will pay for her deeds!" With that she began plotting how to rid herself of the troublesome girl. She devised a plan to make the demise of Kagome very painful and slow. Oh she would pay for taking her spider. Then Kikyou would make the spider AND the dog hers.

"Oh Yashie! How would you like to end the life of the little miko, hm? I know just how to do it too. We will use her love for you against her! you will lure her to this spot and i will use my arrows to kill her but she will bleed to death. I just need the right herbs to make a poison to slowly burn her from the inside out and lessen her bleeding. Kagome will regret ever meeting you or anyone else." Kikyou smiles as she begins collecting her herbs._ You will pay Kagome!_


	12. Trickery is Afoot

I OWN NOTHING!

Trickery is Afoot!

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru chased Naraku and Kagome around for some reason. He couldn't understand how Kagome released Naraku from the spenn but he didn't really care. He was just glad to be getting rid of her. He used to care for her but only because she looked like Kikyou but now that he has the real thing, he has no use for a copy.

InuYasha waits for Kagome to be alone and takes his chance when Sesshomaru chases Naraku into the forest and keeps following. Kagome sits down breathing heavily._ Sesshomaru doesn't give up very easily_...

InuYasha Steps out of the shrub and walks to Kagome. "Inu...InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome remembers InuYashas eyes never changed it's color from the first to last time she saw him so that means he wasn't under any spell.

InuYasha Puts on the best 'i miss you' face he could muster. "Kagome, come back. I miss you. Please, I kicked Kikyou to the curb. I want, no I need you to come back. Please." He makes his ears flatten and puts on a puppy dog face. Kagome looks up at him and notices the soul collecter behind him in the forest. _Something is wrong here... There is trickery afoot!_

**A/N: **I just noticed that all my paragraphs here begin with InuYasha... well... okay then...


	13. Not According To Plan

I OWN NOTHING! WOOT LONGER CHAPTER!

Not According To Plan

Kagome decided to go along with InuYashas little plot for now. She follows him to where she sees her friends standing to block her from escaping. _Maybe following him was a bad idea... _"Uh... Hi guys... Whats up? ehhehe..." Kagome looks around nervously as Kikyou smirks. "Hello little copy, so glad you could make it!" Kagome rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "Okay, 1 I am not your copy, 2 what do you want and 3 when was the last time you took a bath? You reek!" Kagome can't help the giggle that escapes.

Kikyous face morphs from sickingly sweet to scarily angry. "What did you just say to me wench?!" Kagome smiles her sweetest smile. "You. Reek." She puts up a see-through spiritual barrier to protect herself from whatever Kikyou throws at her. Kikyou notches an arrow and fires only to have it bounce back and hit her. InuYasha rushes to her and Kagome uses this moment to run for it.

"Wow if that was her plan, it kinda suckes. She needs better plots." She runs until she returns to camp and lets her barrier down. "Sesshoma-" She gets tackled from behind by Shippou and Rin "Guys what was that for?" Sesshomaru and Naraku makes themselves known and their eyes are red. _Oh no... Kikyou must have gotten to them!._

Naraku growls and helps her up then Sesshomaru grabs her shoulders tightly. "Where have you been?! We smelt InuYasha's scent and we thought he had killed you!" Kagome frowns and looks down. "Well I kinda went with InuYahsa and it turned out to be a trap just like i had anticipated but i didn't get hurt because I had my barrier up..." Sesshomaru and Naraku's eyes go back to normal. Naraku hugs Kagome tightly "Well next time he comes, yell for us or at least leave a not telling of your plans, okay?"

"Naraku..." Sesshomaru warns for Naraku knows of his plans for Kagome. Naraku nods and steps back to let Sesshomaru through. Sesshomaru leans towards Kagome and kisses her softly making Kagome blush. "What you have done today was not according to plan so we shall continue them tomorrow. As I have said before, I have plans for you." All Kagome could do is nod.


	14. Whore

I OWN NOTHING! I am so so so so sorry! I wasn't at my Nanas so i couldn't update. This is gonna be a 20 chapter story. 6 more chapters to go

Whore

Kagome lays down in the flowery field they migrated to after the confrontation she had with Sesshomaru._ What does he mean by plans? _She sighs and gives up. She has been trying to figure out what he wanted since he told her he had plans for her. She lays back and begins singing.

I'm the girl you've been thinking about  
The one thing you can't live without  
I'm the girl you've been waiting for  
I'll have you down on your knees  
I'll have you begging for more  
You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
You thought I'd end up in the back of a car  
You probably thought that I'd never escape  
I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place  
You don't know how hard I fought to survive,  
Waking up alone when I was left to die  
You don't know about this life I've led,  
All these roads I've walked  
All these tears I've bled  
So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
There's a look in your eyes,  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything

I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for

I'm the one that you need and fear  
Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear  
That all your judgments that you placed on me  
Was a reflection of discovery  
So maybe next time when you cast your stones  
From the shadows of the dark unknown  
You will crawl up from your hiding place  
Take a look in the mirror  
See the truth in your face

So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
There's a look in your eyes,  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything  
I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for

I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me, you want me, you need me

I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for

Sesshomaru listens to Kagomes words and sits next to her. "You will be no ones whore." Kagome looks at him and raises a brow. "It was just a song. I know I wont be anyones whore." Sesshomaru nods and stares at the night sky. "Kagome... How is it you've remained so pure?" She blinks and thinks carefully about her answer.

"I guess because I'm not a whore. I know how to keep my legs closed unlike most of the girls who dress like me. I mean just because I dress like this doesn't mean I'm impure right? Anyways, are you ready to tell me your 'plans' for me?" Sesshomaru shakes his head. "It is not time." Kagome sighs and mutters"Stupid fluffy..."


	15. Almost Time

I OWN NOTHING! Okay so i was thinking about making an Inu-Truth-or-DARE/ Q&A and YOU VIEWERS get to choose what they do and ask them questions. Yay or nay? Tis up to you!(づ｡◕...◕｡)づ ENJOY

Almost Time

Sesshomaru walks ahead of the group. Kagome has been asking about his plans for over two weeks. He refuses to tell her and she is getting more and more agitated. _I will have to tell her soon..._ He sighs at the thought. His plan could go two ways but he hoped it would be in his favor. _If things go wrong, what will I do? No! They will go exactly as i have planned._

__Kagome walks next to Naraku and sighs. "Why won't he just tell me?" Naraku smiles playfully and pats her shoulder. "Because what fun would that be?" She glares at him. "And here I was thinking you were on my side." She huffs as he laughs. "Well I am not. Sesshomaru and I have a lot of history. He has been my friend since we were old enough to speak."

She looks at her new found friend and sighs. "How much longer until he tells me? Can you at least let me know that?" Naraku looks at Sesshomaru for a yes or no. When Sesshomaru nods Naraku smiles brightly and puts his arm around Kagomes shoulders. "It's almost time Gome, it's almost time." Kagome smiles abit and Sesshomaru stops in another clearing of flowers._ Almost time indeed._


	16. The Grand Entrance of a Teenage Shippo!

I OWN NOTHING! Okay so if you guys want the Inu-Truth-or Dare/Q&A, review and tell meh!

The Grand Entrance of a Teenage Shippo!

Kagome yawns and feels for Shippo as she wakes up._ Where is he? All I feel is a...GUY?! "_SESHOMARUUUUU!_" _Kagome jumps up and begins to run only to be stopped by an arm going around her waist. "Mom, whats the matter? Is some one hurting you?" Kagome turns her head to see who had her and gasps. "Shippo? What happened?" Shippo tilts his head. "You didn't know? Today is the day I grow into my mid years."

Kagomes raises a brow. "So uh... your a teen?" He laughs. "Yes mom, I am a teen." Just as he says those words Sesshomaru runs towards them about to strike until he notices it is Shippo. "So, you have transformed. My plans are accurate just as I've hoped." Kagome face palms and sighs. "Your in on this too, Shippo?"

Shippo laughs and nods. "I am and I won't tell you a thing." Kagome goes limp in his grasp. "Is EVERYONE against me? Does Rin know?" Shippo shakes his head. "Rin is as clueless as you." Kagome smiles a bit. "At least I'm not alone!" Rin walks up and looks at Shippo and he winks and puts his finger to his lips._ What mom doesn't know won't hurt her._


	17. Questions!

I OWN NOTHING! Sadly only 3 more chapters to go :'( I WILL MISS MY STORY D'X anyways enjoy :3

Questions!

_They are hiding something big from me, I just know it! What is it?! _Kagome huffs and paces back and forth thinking of all the things the could be hiding from her. _Has something gone wrong with me? Has Rin been switched for a different girl? Could Sesshomaru be in love with me? _With that thought Kagome laughs so hard she doubles over. "Yeah right! That'll never happen!" _Although I wouldn't mind at all because, I think I love him..._

Sesshomaru sneaks up behind Kagome and smirks inwardly. _This should be entertaining. _"What will never happen?" Kagome screams at the top of her lungs and jumps away. "Sesshomaru! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He raises a brow. "You should be more alert. It is not my fault you were daydreaming."

She sighs. "So whats the big surprise everyone is trying to keep from me? Did you get me something? A kitty? A puppy? A new boyfriend?" Sesshomaru thinks about it for a moment then nods. "Perhaps." Kagomes eyes widen and she gapes at him. "Which one? Kitty, puppy or boyfriend?" Sesshomaru smiles a small smile. "You will see." _Kagome and her silly questions. If only she knew how close she was._


	18. Patience

I OWN NOTHING! TT_TT only 2 more chapters then the story is done. Fate is cruel! enjoy!

Patience

"Tell me! It's driving me freaking crazy! I NEED TO KNOW!" Kagome begs Shippo for the millionth time. "Be patient. As you've told me, good things come to those who wait." He smiles knowing that he was winning the battle of words. "But I don't wanna wait! It's killing me! I wanna know now and if you dont tell me I'll... I'll..." He smirks. "You'll what?" She gives him an exasperated sigh. "I don't know..."

Shippo pats his 'moms' shoulder. "You will live. He'll tell you when he is ready." Kagome smiles a bit. "I know. Hey Shippo? Can you keep a secret?" Shippo looks at her with a **duh** look and she smiles and whispers "I think I'm in love." Shippo goes pale. _Oh no... Who is it? Naraku? InuYasha? Sesshomaru will be sooooo mad! _

Shippo puts on a forced smile. "With who?" Kagome blushes and whispers softer "S-Sesshomaru..." He inwardly lets out a breath of air. "Ah, well I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me!" Kagome smiles and hugs him. "Thanks Shippo." He laughs softly. "No problem." Rin runs up and touches Shippo. "Tag! You're it!" Kagome watches the two play as Sesshomaru watches Kagome. _Patience Kagome, you will know soon._


	19. Confessions of a Demon Dog!

I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!

Confessions of a Demon Dog!

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome and sighs. "Kagome, come. I need to speak with you." Naraku and Shippo smile widely._ Finally! He is going to tell her!_ Kagome and Sesshomaru walk to a cliff and sit with their feet hanging off. "What do you need to tell me?" She tilts her head in curiosity about the 'big secret'. Sesshomaru looks at her and blushes ever so lightly.

"Kagome, we have known each other for quite some time now. You came here and I became jealous of you for you were strong enough to pull the sword from my fathers grave yet I, Sesshomaru, couldn't even touch it. I never understood why my father wanted you to do so but now i see why. You are a very special woman. Though you may not know it yet but you posses a great amount power. More so than most Mikos."

She looks at him and smiles. He smiles a bit and continues. "Kagome, what I am trying to say is you're a beautiful, strong, wonderful woman and I have fallen in love with you. Will you accept my love or do you fancy another?" Kagome looks at the demon lord before her in utter shock. She never thought he would fall for a human and she wasn't sure how to react. "Do you accept or deny my feelings Kagome?'


	20. Accepted or Denied?

I OWN NOTHING! Well my readers, tis time to say good bye for now. I bid thee fair well...FOR NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! ENJOY~

Accepted or Denied?

All Kagome could do is stare at him. _He loves me back! I'm finally loved for me and not some stupid look-a-like! Crap Kagome, ANSWER HIM! _Kagome smiles widely and jumps on him nearly making them fall off the cliff. "Yes! I accept! I love you too, Sesshomaru!" Before she can control herself, she kisses him softly but pulls back quickly blushing redder than a tomato. "So-" He kisses her stopping her form finishing her sentence.

She kisses back unaware of the eyes watching from the bushes. Shippo jumps from the bushes excitedly. "Yes! Now hurry and make me a new brother or sister!" Kagome blushes redder and glares daggers at Shippo when Naraku walks out aswell. "Now now Shippo, be patient. They will try when they are ready. " Naraku winks at them as he drags Shippo away.

Sesshomaru stands and grabs Kagome's hand pulling her up to him and smiling bigger than he ever has before. "So Kagome, about that new brother or sister..." Kagome punches his shoulder and glares at him. "What?" He looks at her innocently and she rolls her eyes. "You know what." All he does is chuckle and kiss her softly. They walk back, hand in hand, to the people who they've accepted and love as family.


End file.
